


SCP-397462

by BornofFlame



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [48]
Category: SCP Foundation, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Black Eyed Children, Gen, Made up SCP, man i love that urban legend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: Logan gets a job at an SCP Foundation Site.
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878814
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	SCP-397462

**Author's Note:**

> I strongly recommend getting into the SCP Foundation. Everything is fair use. Also, the Black Eyed Children is one hell of an urban legend.
> 
> If the SCP serial number I used is already in use, let me know lmao.
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> -ky

“We never go into that room.”

Logan followed his boss around the complex, taking notes as Roman pointed out various rooms and explained what were lurking inside.

“Why, what’s in there?”

Roman’s gaze darkened. “Barely contained SCP. It’s killed too many of us when we try to go in. You’re welcome to look through the glass at it, but don’t be fooled by it’s looks.”

Roman let Logan walk past him and stand on his tiptoes to look through the glass. Inside the steel room was what looked like a young adult in a contained cage within the room, frantically slamming their hands on the bars of the cage. They would have looked completely normal if it weren’t for the pitch black eyes that they had. Logan stepped back.

“How are they dangerous?”

“It’s dangerous because we let it in. There’s an American Urban legend of children with blacked out eyes that bring bad luck to those who let them in. This one showed up here about a year ago claiming that an SCP had attached itself to it. Turns out it was just a ploy to get inside. We lost seventeen people before it was contained.” Roman looked at the door and Logan could see the unease there. “I lost my husband to it.”

“I’m sorry.”

“He knew the dangers of working here. Are you done? We have a few more we need to get through today.”

Logan nodded and then they were leaving the hallway behind.

…

Logan had been working for almost six months before there was an emergency breach.

He had been sitting with Roman in the break room when alarms started blaring and the other stood and shot a look at him.

“Stay here. It’s the safest room.”

“But--”

“Logan. Stay.” Roman swept out of the room and left the scientist alone. Logan sat in silence as the alarms continued to blair and slowly a few screams echoed through the building.

Unfortunately for Logan, the door was flung open and a familiar SCP came barreling in, slamming the door behind it. It turned it’s panicked face at Logan.

“Don’t let them hurt me!”

The SCP dove under a table in the corner as a few scientists came in, all wielding containment devices.

“Where’d it go?”

Logan silently pointed to the table that the SCP was hiding under. 

“Has it touched you?”

Logan shook his head as a few circled the table and jabbed it with what looked like tasers modified into staffs.

The SCP shrieked and Logan turned his head away, guilt eating at him as the other scientists managed to contain it and drag it out.

Roman came in soon after. “You’re okay.”

Logan nodded. “Yes.”

…

SCP-397462 was huddled on the ground and shivering in his cage when a beam of light was shown into his confines.

It wasn’t really Virgil’s fault that bad luck followed him everywhere. It was just a classic case of wrong place at the wrong time that had confined him to being bonded with an SCP.

A dangerous one at that. He couldn’t really control his thoughts when the SCP and him fought, but for the most part he was in control.

That didn’t stop him from banging on the bars of his cage, begging to be let out until his voice was hoarse and his pitch black eyes had stopped bleeding dark tears.

He had gotten lucky that a newer recruit had opened the containment door. Virgil had been up and on his feet in an instant, pushing the recruit to the side and running for his life, hoping to find an exit. When he couldn’t he’d hid in that room with the guy who had turned him in.

Virgil didn’t want to hurt others, he just wanted to be able to leave.

…

Logan couldn’t stop thinking about the breach that had happened. It had been three months since the event, but the look of pure panic on the SCP’s face had been enough to make him possibly believe that the thing was a human that had accidentally encountered a parasitic SCP.

He ended up confronting Roman about it.

“I want to research 397462.”

“Not an option. It’s deadly.” Roman didn’t even look up from his clipboard as he answered.

“I think that they weren’t lying when you found them. Clearly they are in distress.”

“It’s always a ploy to get out. Even if it were an unwilling host that was bonded with an SCP, there’s nothing we could do. Killing the host would make it so the SCP would be uncontained and attempting to kill the SCP would probably do nothing.”

“Can I at least get permission to observe it?”

“Fine. But no going in.”

…

Virgil heard the sound of a door opening and the SCP looked up, ink black eyes meeting blue.

“Hello.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos?  
> comments?  
> do you want more SCP Virgil?


End file.
